Cache/TRW.3AOption for corporations to build things in multiples of 5
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2250.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 13, 2016 00:27:31 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 (Read 539 times) Habibastan Guest TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « on: October 07, 2015, 03:34:05 PM » Every turn I construct around 50 wells and it is a pain in the ass. Make a second set of buttons to make wells and mines and factories in multiples of 5. Logged Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 703 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #1 on: October 07, 2015, 04:51:15 PM » Try building 8000 assets a turn. Logged Habibastan Guest Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #2 on: October 07, 2015, 05:53:05 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 07, 2015, 04:51:15 PM Try building 8000 assets a turn. Not everybody has Enron problems Andy. lel Logged SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1315 Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #3 on: October 07, 2015, 10:10:59 PM » I think corporations are expanding significantly faster than rumsod planned and this is causing a lot of issues. Logged PM cxcxxxxx: man this engine is sure a bitch to fix, time to masturbate to my calendar Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 703 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #4 on: October 07, 2015, 10:25:50 PM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on October 07, 2015, 10:10:59 PM I think corporations are expanding significantly faster than rumsod planned and this is causing a lot of issues. I think I'm crashing the game. It's running sooooo slowwww.... I have like 12,000 or so mines right now and Taiwan, as well as my page, are having trouble loading. Logged SupremeSoviet Full Member Offline 149 Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #5 on: October 07, 2015, 11:03:17 PM » Pretty sure rummy said that corporation's growth will be severely hindered compared to this iteration when the reset happens. I'd rather have it that way, tbh. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53451 Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #6 on: October 08, 2015, 12:47:07 PM » The fact that you people would even consider wasting time clicking that button even 50 times a day is sad, but do you seriously click it 8000 times? Twice a day? On a game that's going to be reset soon? What are you doing with your life? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 703 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #7 on: October 08, 2015, 01:08:33 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on October 08, 2015, 12:47:07 PM The fact that you people would even consider wasting time clicking that button even 50 times a day is sad, but do you seriously click it 8000 times? Twice a day? On a game that's going to be reset soon? What are you doing with your life? I have my ways. I don't click the button personally at all XD Taiwan's page takes like 3-4 seconds to load just because of all my shit there. Logged Robosax Sr. Member Offline 457 Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #8 on: October 08, 2015, 05:42:45 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 08, 2015, 01:08:33 PM I have my ways. I don't click the button personally at all XD Taiwan's page takes like 3-4 seconds to load just because of all my shit there. He uses a auto refresher/script. I built like 5000 mines in a 30 minutes or so. Game is really boring and there literally nothing to do with the resources but repeat for the epeen. I can't even be bothered sometimes to even set that up. I hope rumsod isn't kill. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1315 Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #9 on: October 08, 2015, 11:49:01 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on October 08, 2015, 12:47:07 PM The fact that you people would even consider wasting time clicking that button even 50 times a day is sad, but do you seriously click it 8000 times? Twice a day? On a game that's going to be reset soon? What are you doing with your life? Hey! I.... I... totally have a life outside of Bloc... Logged PM cxcxxxxx: man this engine is sure a bitch to fix, time to masturbate to my calendar Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 « Reply #10 on: October 09, 2015, 02:10:11 PM » Quote from: Shill Squid on October 08, 2015, 11:47:31 PM basically this it is a real pain in the ass to have to add wells one at a time when I'm trying to artificially crash Norway's economy ty for intelligent comment Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » TRW:Option for corporations to build things in multiples of 5 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2